Like Father, Like Daughter
by DragonGirl223
Summary: When the Man in the Moon decides that Pitch needs to turn his life around, will Pitch be able to cope with the horrors of raising a teenage girl as his own daughter? Will Ember be able to help her new father become a better person? Will Jack be able to resist the moody pyromaniac? Will Tooth eat pancakes? (Read, and Review, please! T 'cuz I'm paranoid XD)
1. Chapter 1

Pitch stood calmly with his hands clasped behind his back from the entrance to his cave as he watched the sun set. As the darkness slowly descended upon the surrounding landscape, the moon made its appearance. Pitch smiled bitterly and was about to return to his underground abode when a familiar voice made him stop short.

"Something wrong, old boogeyman?"

Pitch grimaced and looked over to see that the Man in the Moon had materialized a few feet away. "Manny. What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

"You, actually. You're worrying me." Manny walked closer, scrutinizing Pitch.

Pitch gasped and put a hand over his heart in mock surprise. "The Great and Powerful Man in the Moon is worried about me?" He then snroted. "Save it for the Guardians. I don't need anyone's worry."

Acting as though Pitch hadn't said anything, Manny nodded and said to himself. "Yes, something is definitely wrong with you lately." he considered the topic before jumping and grinning excitedly. "I know! You need someone to keep you company!"

Pitch groaned. "Oh, darkness, no. The last time you tried to set me up with someone-"

"Not a _girlfriend__, _you moron," Manny rolled his eyes. "Though I suppose a female figure wouldn't go unnoticed around you...a daughter maybe?"

Pitch's eyes went wide. "Wha-? A- a daughter? Are you insane?"

Manny again ignored him and continued with his own thoughts. "Yes, a daughter, that'll be perfect. There's a girl who'd make an excellent spirit. In fact," Manny paused and looked into the distance towards a small seeming figure running towards them through the trees, "here she comes now."

Pitch mumbled something into his hands as he rubbed his eyes that sounded suspiciously like "good-for-nothing meddler," but Manny wisely decided to ignore that as well.

Manny turned to Pitch one last time. "By the way, her name's gonna be Ember, and she's fourteen. I'll take care of her memories, don't worry. And good luck!" Manny giggled. "You'll need it with her temper."

(Several hours later)

The first thing Ember realized was that she didn't recognize the desolate cavern she lay in, and that she could only remember her own first name and that she was fourteen years old. She sat up slowly and groaned as a dull ache settled familiarly throughout her skull.

"Are you alright, Ember?" A man's voice called out to her. Ember jerked her head in his direction as she jolted to her feet unsteadily.

"Wh-Who are you? And how do you know what my name is?" Ember asked shakily. She started to sway, and she would've fallen over if the man hadn't traveled through the shadows in time to catch her before her knees buckled.

"Perhaps we'd better go over to the couch before you get hurt again, my dear." He sighed and helped her across the room to the black sofa where Ember sat gingerly.

After gathering her wits about her, Ember demanded, "Tell me who you are and how you know my name before I-"

"Easy, now," Pitch smiled gently and put a comforting arm around the confused looking girl beside him. "I am Pitch Black, and I know your name because I am your father. I won't be surprised or upset if you continue to not recognize me for some time; that was one nasty fall you took. Now, back to my original question: are you alright?" Here Pitch's face took on the expression of the concerned parent he was. Ember was quiet for a moment.

Then, she tossed her hair over her shoulder, looked him in the eye, and declared, "My head hurts, and I'm hungry. Can we order pizza, Dad?" Pitch laughed. "If that's what you want, then I'll get it for you." He stood up and headed to the table on the other side of the room where their house -erm, cave- phone was.

"Thanks! And, Dad?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I really hope you didn't like this couch..."

"What do you mean?" Pitch whirled around to see his daughter perched on top of a pile of ashes with bright orange flames sparking from her fingertips.

Ember grinned unabashedly. "Oops?"

Pitch shook his head and chuckled. "It's quite alright, I've been meaning to get a new one for some time now anyways."


	2. Chapter 2

The Man in the Moon smiled. His plan was going pretty well so far. Pitch was playing nice, and Ember was, uhh, being, well, slightly difficult.

(Down in Pitch's caves)

"What do you _mean_, Papa John's doesn't deliver?!" Ember argued. "Why _wouldn't_ they deliver here? They'll deliver practically anywhere else!"

Pitch sighed and began pacing. "Something about not being able to find the cave.."

"That's ridiculous! We're right here!" Ember slammed her hand against the wall, and flames curled along it, leaving swirled fire patterns on it.

Pitch paused his pacing momentarily to look at his daughter. "You know," he began slowly, "you're right." Ember looked at him, surprised. Pitch put the phone back in its receiver. "They have no right to treat us that way!" Pitch was about to materialize into the Papa John's before he realized he was forgetting something, or more accurately, some_one_. He turned to Ember and looked her over. She was wearing black skin-tight jeans a short-sleeved red top that had ash smeared on it. There was a black half-cloak draped over her arm, and she was barefoot. "Won't you be cold without any shoes on?" Pitch asked concernedly. Ember gave him a look that was worthy of him growing hot pink sparkly antlers out of his eyes. It was a look that, should anyone else have used it on him, he'd have a corpse on his hands. However, he found himself not at all minding the fact that _she_ was giving him said look. It only made him wonder what he could've said to _earn_ such an awfully condescending look.

"Why the snakes would I wanna wear _shoes_?" Her tone was that of, oh, say, a human asking someone why they thought poking red-hot pokers in one's eyes would be enjoyable.

Pitch fought a smile. "Oh, no reason. Ready to go pick up our pizza?"

Ember perked up. _'He's gonna take me with him? He's gonna take me with him!'_ "You bet I'm ready!" Her short, dark hair sort of bounced as she came to stand by his side.

Pitch smiled and extended his arm. "Shall we?"

"Shall..."

"Fancy word that basically means _will_."

"Oh! Yeah. Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got kinda sidetracked. Here's my response to the awesome people that reviewed! **

**ZambleTheZombie, thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it so far, and sweet, Papa John's is my favorite too! Well, your wait is over. :)**

**A Regular Human (Guest), here's an update, and I'll try to make the chapters longer from now on, kay? **

**Also, in case there's been any dispute, I do not own ****_Rise of the Guardians_****. At all. I only own this story's plot and the character I created, Ember Black. Enough of my rambling; here's the third chapter!**

* * *

The Man in the Moon looked down on the world, and, for the most part, everything was in order. Even Jack Frost was behaving for once! Well, sort of. I mean, yes, he made it snow at a time and place when no one was really expecting snow, but it was September! That's way better than some of his little stunts, right? Speaking of Jack, he was currently in Burgess paying one of his favorite kids a visit.

Jack tapped on Jamie's window so he would notice him and play outside. Come on, this guy really needed to lighten up! It was snowing, and even though the entire town was outside having snowball fights and building snowmen, where was Jamie? Inside doing homework! Unbelievable. Jamie finally looked up from a thick, boring-looking textbook. When he saw Jack and the falling snow his face brightened instantly. It had been two years since the battle against Pitch, and he felt like he hadn't seen Jack but five minutes total since then! Jamie threw down the book, grabbed his coat, and ran outside.

A few hours later, both boys were covered in snow, exhausted, and had the most epic snowman anyone's ever seen. Roughly twelve feet tall and ten feet wide at his widest point, Mr. Gibbles consisted of neatly packed snow, ice, rocks from the neighbor's garden fountain(used for eyes and mouth), buttons from Jamie's mom's sewing room(Sophie had grown out of that raincoat anyways, there was no sense in fixing the rip), and a long piece of celery for the nose(everyone was out of carrots as they were making snowmen of their own, and Jamie's parents knew they wouldn't be eaten if bought). The pair of friends stood back and admired their work.

"Wait!" Jamie suddenly cried out, startling Jack out of his thoughts -after all, Mr. Gibbles was a very fine snowman indeed.

"What's wrong, Jamie?" Jack looked confused and slightly miffed.

"One second, I'll be right back!" Jamie called over his shoulder as he jogged a little ways off to a large tree. He returned with a fallen branch, which he promptly snapped in equal halves. "We forgot Mr. Gibbles's arms," Jamie explained, "and that just isn't right."

Jack smiled sweetly. "I knew he didn't have arms. I just thought he was a veteran or something. Ya know, like, maybe he lost both arms in battle fighting off twelve armed enemy soldiers at once!"

Jamie scoffed. "No, you didn't. You forgot his arms just as much as I did. There's no sense in pretending otherwise."

Jack pouted. "You're just jealous that I'm more creative than you!"

"Oh, please. You're about as creative as my hamster." Jamie put one piece of branch into each side of Mr. Gibbles's torso.

"You have a creative hamster? When did this happen? Can he, like, sculpt or something?"

"...No... I've never had any kind of pet.."

"Wha-" Jack mock-glared at Jamie when he realized what he meant. "You're mean!"

"Oh, no! I'm mean?! That really hurts me, Jack. Really. I'm dying inside." Jamie smirked at Jack.

"Okay! That's it! I will take no more insults from a skinny geek such as yourself!" Jack made a snowball and was about to launch it when he heard screaming coming from the Papa John's down the street. Jack dropped the snowball and frowned. What could be going on?

"Those screams don't exactly sound like people having fun." Jamie looked kind of worried.

Jack smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll go see what's wrong." Jack, with the help of the wind, landed outside the Papa John's in a matter of seconds. By now, the screaming had stopped. Jack walked in and saw some of the people that worked there huddled against the counter. All the people that worked in the kitchen, though. Honestly, Jack didn't know what to make of the situation.

Back in the caves, father and daughter smiled as they reclined in chairs by the table. Each had plates full of Papa John's pizza, breadsticks, and multiple containers of garlic sauce.

"Well, that was fun." Ember grinned. "Tomorrow can we take over a furniture store? Remember, I sort of burned our couch, so we need a new one. An actual pizza oven for the staff to use wouldn't go unnoticed, either."

Pitch smiled. "Not a bad idea. Besides, I've been itching for a good flat-screen TV since the old one broke."

"The TV broke? What happened?" Ember's curiosity was shown by a flame sparking in each of her eyes. Literally.

Pitch noticed this but decided to discuss it another time. "Well, I don't suppose you'll remember, but there's this movie. It's called _Rise of the Guardians_. Anyways, it was on TV one night, and, since it supposedly showed the battle between myself and the Guardians, I decided I'd watch it." He glanced over at Ember, and, sure enough, she was watching him in fascination while ripping off bites of pizza and breadsticks coated in garlic sauce(yes, pizza and breadsticks at the same time). She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand before nodding at him to continue. Pitch sighed and did as she wished(what else could he do?). "All was fine and good until the ending. When that Frost idiot said a bunch of bunk about them always being in Jamie's heart, I completely lost control of the remote, and it flew into the TV screen. It definitely wasn't my fault!"

Ember raised one eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"What?"

"What kind of moron buys a flying TV remote and doesn't keep it on a leash?"

Pitch looked at his newfound daughter, then reached over and felt her forehead. "Well, you do feel rather warm." He then held fingers up a few inches from her face. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Ember slapped his hand. "What is your problem?"

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Offending me, duh!"

"I'm just trying to make sure that when you hit your head, you didn't turn into a retard! How is that offensive? Ow! Stop that!"(This was because Ember had smacked him with the handle of her fork.) "You have serious anger issues! I don't know where you got them from! I have always set a good example, I think..." Pitch cautiously looked up when he heard the sound of laughter. "Ummm... What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about what would happen if there was a penguin running loose in our living room, that's all." A goofy grin now lit up the teenager's face, and she giggled happily.

Pitch studied her and said, softly and gently so as not to startle the strange creature otherwise know as someone with ADHD, "Perhaps it's time we both got some sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I know, I haven't updated in a few weeks, and I'm really sorry. HUGE thank-you to everyone who read, reviewed, or subscribed; I really appreciate it! Btw, I don't own RotG, or Papa John's, just Ember and my story. Speaking of which...**

* * *

The Man in the Moon shook his head. He should have known that things would happen like this. Then again, his plan wasn't anywhere near finished yet. In fact, it had barely begun. He chuckled and rubbed his hands together gleefully. Oh, he couldn't wait to see the look on the Guardians' faces when they found out.

* * *

Jack flew to the North Pole as fast as the wind would carry him. "Nooooorth!" Jack yelled. "Wheeeeeere aaaaaaare yoooooooou?"

The yetis and elves all stopped what they were doing to see the Guardian of Fun zip through with an unusual look of shock, worry, and, yes, fear. From his office, North could hear the teenager hollering and was instantly alarmed. Jack was _never_ worried, even when he should be. This could only mean one of three things: either the world was falling around everyone's ears, Tooth had caught Jack gorging on sweets and was hunting him down, or there was trouble in Burgess. North looked around. The Pole seemed fine, so that eliminated option number one. North listened intently. The only sounds were the yetis working, the elves goofing off, and Jack yelling. If Tooth was chasing Jack, he would be able to hear the sound of every single mini fairy flying towards the Pole along with Tooth's battle cry. So, something had to have happened in Burgess. "Jack! Vhat is vrong?Is Jamie okay?" North shouted while coming out of his office.

"Jamie's fine, but I'm not so sure about the people that work at Burgess's Papa John's! I heard screams so I flew inside. When I got there, all the people that work in the kitchen were gone, and everyone else that was still there was shaking!" Jack's eyes were wide in panic, and he was panting a little.

"Vell, ve'd better tell other Guardians now!" North turned on the aurora borealis, and soon Bunny popped up through the floor. A few moments later Tooth flew in with three mini fairies. Shortly after, Sandy flew his biplane in (he made it dissolve once inside the Pole so to not break anything). Everyone gathered near the globe, and Jack repeated what he had told North.

"Was it Pitch?" Tooth asked.

Jack frowned. "I don't know. It's weird... There weren't any pizzas in any of the ovens, but the smell of smoke was so strong that I could've sworn I was standing in the remains of a giant bonfire!"

"Woah, mate, hold on. There was a fire?"

"No...yes...no...maybe?"

Sandy silently sighed. Then he made symbols over each of his hands. Over his left was a flame symbol, over his right was the same flame symbol with a circle around it and a line through it. Basically: Fire, or no fire?

"Weeeeeeell, I didn't see a fire, but maybe there was one before...?"

"Obviously ve had better figure this out." North seemed to be in thought for a moment. "Tooth! You said you thought Pitch might be involved. Vhat if ve all go down and pay the boogeyman a visit, eh?"

* * *

After Ember fell asleep on a luckily fireproof armchair, Pitch decided to attend to a little business (aka, scaring the living daylights out of people, but, hey, it _is_ his job) while his new daughter was safely asleep. Besides, he rarely found himself sleepy, and he had work to do!

Roughly an hour later, North's sleigh landed outside Pitch's cave. Bunny popped up through the ground next to the other Guardians since he had refused to ride in the sleigh ever again. They all went down into Pitch's lair and, after wandering around for a while, they stumbled upon the living room. None of them happened to notice the sleeping girl in the chair, because if they had, they would not have gotten into a five way argument about what they would do when they found Pitch. Tooth thought they should calmly and plainly ask if he had anything to do with the Papa John's Incident, and only threaten to whack him around if he didn't want to cooperate. Bunny thought they should threaten first, ask second, _then_ start whacking him around. Sandy thought they should whack first, threaten to hit him again unless he answered their question, _then_ ask. Jack thought they should try to play nice until it was evident that he would never answer willingly. North, naturally, insisted that it would be much more convenient to just kidnap him. After a lot of screaming, Tooth finally won, but mostly because her mini fairies looked mad.

When they calmed down, an annoyed voice rang out, "Why are all you strange people in my home? And why are you talking about Pitch?" This, of course, was Ember.

All five Guardians turned to Ember sheepishly, like a child caught with one hand stuffing cookies in his mouth that were forbidden and the other stuck in the jar to get more.

Tooth decided she should start. "Hi! Um, we were looking for Pitch so we could, _talk_ to him."

"Interrogate is probably a more accurate term, sheila."

"Ve did not mean any harm, just some questions."

Sandy smiled innocently.

"Is that still your intention?" Ember asked warily.

"No." Jack, standing behind the others, until this point, had been silent, but now he stepped out, mainly to get a better view of this strange girl who sat on an overstuffed armchair like it was a throne and had flames in her eyes.

Ember caught sight of him for the first time, and, at this point, you need to understand something. Ember had not met another teenager before, much less a teenage boy, so she didn't exactly know what to think of him. She pursed her lips, then said with a bright smile, "Well, then, I suppose the polite thing would be to offer you all a cup of tea! However, I am certainly not British, so how about some breakfast instead?" Without waiting for an answer, she bounded into the kitchen and wrote an order for the staff. Since they couldn't, well, see or hear her, anything you wanted them to do had to be written down. It was slightly inconvenient, but it kept them afraid, and that kept them obedient.

She returned to her "throne" and waited for answers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I know, I know. I'm despicable. I haven't updated since July and it is now December. Unfortunately, I've been in school, and I've had a bad case of writer's block. I'm not cured yet, so if you have any suggestions, please tell me in the reviews! **

**Responses today Ch 4 Reviews:**

**SpiritOfFaith46 - I'm so sorry! Thanks for actually wanting to read my story!**

** \- Aww, really? Thank you!**

**Not So Eloquent- eheh. I agree. Unfortunately, I am no good at writing/ saying stuff British people would say/ do. Thank you!**

**ZambleTheZombie- Awwwww, thanks! If you liked that, you'll probably love the next bit. **

**Now, since I need to gather my thoughts, I'll just give you a little something to tide you over until I can figure out what to do. Please, if you have any suggestions, ideas, comments, criticisms, anything at all, please review! It reminds me that I'm writing a story. If you want more of anything in particular, let me know. I can't promise anything, but I want to put stuff you wanna read. **

**Grammar/ spelling / punctuation/ etc. correction is welcomed. ****Comments of accuracy / OOCness of characters is also welcomed.**

**I don't own RotG, its characters, etc. I only own Ember Black. :)**

* * *

Jack Frost's Point Of View (Sort Of)

About ten minutes before the last chapter ended

*le living room*

"Woah, Pitch has a living room? With furniture? And here I thought he spent his free time kicking puppies," Jack examined the room. It appeared to be empty.

"Speaking of Pitch, ve must come up vith a plan for vhen he comes back," North ducked into the room.

Of course, all five Guardians all had different opinions on the subject. Naturally, an argument followed. A five way argument. With yelling. A _lot_ of yelling. However, with her angry-looking band of mini fairies squeaking and waving threatening fists, Tooth won.

A sleepy voice rang through the air. "Why are all you strange people in my home? And why are you talking about Pitch?" Jack didn't recognize this voice. Voices he _did_ recognize said things to her; Tooth tried breaking the ice; Bunny was argumentative, as always; North tried to play peacemaker; Sandy made some shapes above his head. She asked if they still wanted to hurt Pitch. Jack stepped around the others to try and get a better look.

The owner of the voice was a teenage girl, maybe 16. She had short, black hair that was messy and stuck out at odd angles. Her eyes were a dark gray with bright orange flames flickering in them. Her skin was a pale gray, not unlike Pitch's skin. She had an air around her that made her seem almost...royal, even though she had on a red T-shirt with black jeans visible around a blanket. She seemed to study him as he studied her.

After a mere second that felt like an eternity, Jack said, "No."

She said with a bright smile, "Well, then, I suppose the polite thing would be to offer you all a cup of tea! However, I am certainly not British, so how about some breakfast instead?" Without waiting for an answer, she bounded into the kitchen.

* * *

**I know it isn't much, but more wil, come once I have time/ ideas. If you have ANYTHING AT ALL. Ideas, suggestions, questions, ANYTHING. Pleaseeee let me know! The more reviews I get, the more encouraged to write I am. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I beg your forgiveness and shower cookies on you all. I had writers block, but, thankfully, abzrocks1234 helped inspire me! Go read the awesome RotG story by abzrocks1234 called Identical Staffs!**

**FangedMe : awwww, thank you! Well, here it is, and since you said such sweet things, I'll tell you a secret. I don't know where the chapter will go until I hit the update button. Seriously, I get the idea to update, and then I just write and submit. I hope this goes well!**

**FYI: pleeeeeeaaaaaase review! I'm thinking of setting up Tooth with one of our other guys, but I can't decide which one. North, Bunny, Sandy, or Pitch? Vote in the reviews! Whichever one gets the least votes between now and my next update will be eliminated.**

**Well, enough of my jabber!**

**Disclamer: You know what's wierd? I got a threatening letter in the mail today. It said, "If you don't admit that you don't own Rise of the Guardians, I'll come for you! Happy spring break!" I'm seriously scared, guys! So, I DONT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS.**

•••••••••••••••••••

Manny looked down at the world, and thought carefully about how to execute the next part of his plan. If this wasn't handled with extreme precision— 'Oh, whatever. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?' Manny focused on the teenage girl searching through the woods, panicking. He sent down a moonbeam and watched her turn. Then , he transported her to her new home. There, she fell fast asleep, which was good, considering that her adopted parent was not currently at home himself. 'Now, he needs to go home so he can see the little present I sent him!' Manny sent out an individual moonbeam message, meaning that only the hand-picked recipient could open and read it. He smiled as he watched the new father (though this first-time parent was not yet aware of the adoption yet) rushed home.

••••••about ten minutes later•••••••

Penelope stretched, yawned, and, eyes still closed, rolled over, but instead of falling off her "bed," the pillow-like structure moved to catch her. She opened her eyes and saw that she was lying on a cushion made out of… light? "What's going on?"

••••••back at the North Pole••••••

"Why did he just run off like that? I mean, he didn't even say anything!"

"Now, now, Tooth, I am sure he has good reason. Vhen he gets here he vill tell us zis good reason."

"And what exactly makes you think he'll come back here? He hates the cold! He's hardly going to just randomly show up at the North Pole."

"Maybe we should call him?"

"Call him? Vith vhat? He does not have cell phone."

"How about like this? KAAAAAAAANGAAAAAAROOOOOOOOOO!

WHEEEEEEERE AAAAAAAAAARE YOOOOOOOOOU?"

"Ay, mate, what's the deal? How many times do I have to tell you I AM NOT A KANGAROO?"

"Bunny! Where have you been?"

"Where do ya think, sheila? I was followin' Sandy, or tryin' ta, anyhow."

"Sandy? Vhat? He left, too?"

"Yeah, mate, I dunno where he went though, somewhere up in the sky."

"OW!"

The four Guardians turn to see Sandy dragging in a teenage girl by her elbows, while rapid-fire sand signs appeared above his head.

North, as often was the case, was the first to respond. "Sandy! Verse have you been?"

More unintelligible sand signs appeared, even more quickly than before.

"Not helping, Sandy. Who's the kid? And what's with her hair?" Jack perched on top of his staff like a bird (or like a monkey, depending on how well you got along with him.)

The girl scowled and threw a ball of… light? at Jack and it hit him in the face. He fell to the floor, giggling like a madman.

Tooth, of course, fretted over his teeth. "Oh, no, I hope you mp didn't crack any! Are you alright?"

Bunny laughed at Jack. Unfortunately for him, the girl (we know she can be none other than Penelope) thought that Bunny was laughing at her, so she threw another of her glowing spheres at him. He, too, fell to the floor, shaking and wheezing with laughter.

North chuckled at Jack and Bunny. Poor North.

Oh, dear. Now it's poor Tooth as well.

Sandy was, of course, furious. He jumped up and down, trying to scare Penelope into behaving. She was about to incapacitate Sandy, but, luckily for him, he had faster reflexes than her. A little poof of dreams and was all that was needed to know out the easily angered teen.

•••••••••••••••••••

Manny grinned at the scene. Sure, it was a little messy, but, hey? All's well that ends well, right? He'd just have to be sure that it ended well. He redirected his gaze to Ember, and his grin was replaced with a troubled frown. Sure, he knew what her fate was, but, surely, Penelope would be strong enough, right? And Jack. Oh, dear. Fate is often much more complicated than it seems.

•••••••••••••••••••

**Well, that's all that I could scrounge up for now! I'll try to post again this week, though. **

**Don't forget about my not-so-little poll! Which of the following would you WANT Tooth to date the MOST? Pitch, Sandy, Bunny, or North? Please vote in the reviews!**

**I'm super sorry to not have updated for so long, but I'm going to do better this time! **

**For all the holidays I missed: Happy Halloween, Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy Valentines Day, and HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY! :D**


End file.
